


lead me back to you

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voltron Fusion, F/F, Hugs, Presumed Dead, Relief, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: One year ago, Rei Hino was kicked out of the Juuban Garrison. One year ago, Minako Aino and her crew disappeared on a mission and were declared dead. One night, strange energy readings lead Rei back to the Garrison.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Kudos: 43





	lead me back to you

_I swore I'd never come back here, but if this is where that strange energy's leading, I can't ignore it._

Rei closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sprinted over the outer wall of the Juuban Garrison. Over a year ago she'd been expelled as punishment for being the only one who still believed Minako was alive and that the "pilot error" was all a bunch of lies. During that time she'd holed up in the shrine in the desert, vowing to find her first and only true friend no matter what the cost.

She'd been able to sense unusual energy patterns around the shrine since she was a child. Whenever she'd ask about them her mother would say _it's not time for you to know yet, someday I'll tell you everything._

Then her mother had died, and Rei had been sent to an orphanage. Minako had been the first person to believe she had a future, and when she disappeared nothing seemed to matter anymore. Telling off Commander Haruna and Admiral Tomoe, decking the former, being kicked out.

_Minako wouldn't have wanted that for you,_ a voice in her head kept saying. She also wouldn't have wanted the Garrison to paint her as a failure pilot who crashed the rocket and killed her crew mates, either.

She ducked around corners, trees, through the back corridor until she came to a closed door. She heard voices.

"These readings are off the charts," someone muttered as Rei opened the door. Three doctors in hazmat suits charged at her, and a quick chant sent them flying across the room, wards taped to their backs. Once she was sure they were out cold she leapt over the one nearest her and towards the table.

Her heart soared. She was unconscious, she had a few bruises and scratches on her face, and her bangs had a white streak in them. But it was Minako, and she was alive.

"I'm getting you out of here," Rei whispered, taking out the knife she kept at her side and cutting the straps holding Minako in place. She smiled, caressing a scarred cheek before gently lifting Minako's arm over her shoulder.

" _Nope!_ No no no no no, no you don't, I'm saving Minako!" Someone charged into the room, lifting Minako's other side, and Rei's brow furrowed. She felt like she recognized that voice, possibly even that hair, but...

"Who are _you?_ " The girl squeaked, clearly offended, and launched into a tirade that was only stopped by two other girls peeking into the room.

"Usagi, we need to get outta here," the tall one said. "Those guys are coming back."

"And they're not happy," the shorter one added. Suddenly Rei was grateful for Usagi's help as they rushed Minako out of the building, towards her motorcycle. It wasn't big enough for all five of them, but they'd have to manage before Commander Haruna found them.

_Minako's alive. She's alive._

Several miles and a dangerous but ultimately successful leap later, they were safe at the shrine. Usagi and the other two had gone inside to rest, but even as late as it was Rei couldn't sleep. She slipped quietly out into the desert, finding Minako standing on a small hill.

For one heartbreaking moment she wondered if this was all a dream and Minako was just a mirage. But Rei approached, slowly, and Minako didn't disappear.

They'd helped her out of the drab gray rags she was wearing almost immediately upon entering the shrine, Rei giving her an old skirt and caftan blouse of her mother's. It was almost a perfect fit; the only difference was Mom had always been more slender and on the short side.

Rei smiled, blinking back tears, and rested a hand on Minako's shoulder. _She's alive._

"It's good to have you back." Minako smiled.

"It's good to be back."

"So what happened to you out there? Where were you?" Rei asked, and Minako frowned.

"I wish I knew. My head's still all scrambled, everything between Kerberos and now is a blur," she sighed. "I don't even know how I got back here after..." She shook her head, shrugging off Rei's hand only to wrap an arm around her shoulders; Rei's cheeks flared with heat. "Enough about me, though! How did _you_ know where to find me?"

"It's a long story," Rei murmured, leaning into the embrace. "I'll show you later, but...well, we should let the others get some sleep!" A pause. "And, well..."

Minako drew her closer, against her chest, brushing her lips along Rei's hairline.

"Let's stay out here just a little longer. Just you and me." The warmth in Rei's cheeks spread throughout the rest of her, and she sighed, breathing in Minako's familiar scent. The pain of the past year, all of her fears of Minako being dead or lost forever blew away on the night breeze.

She'd never wanted to return to the Garrison, but she was glad that strange energy had led her there tonight.

"Welcome home."


End file.
